


Back to Reality (A Code Lyoko fanfic/podfic)

by TeamAddison



Series: Back to Reality [1]
Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Audio drama, Back to reality, Code Lyoko - Freeform, Fanfic, Multi, Other, Podfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamAddison/pseuds/TeamAddison
Summary: Back to Reality begins on the first day of a new school year, September 11, 2006. Ever since they defeated a powerful diabolical artificial intelligence or the supervirus, X.A.N.A., the veteran Lyoko warriors hopefully get back to their normal routines after hearing a tragedy from one of their own.
Relationships: Sissi X OC
Series: Back to Reality [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910536
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Back to Reality](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/678787) by Addison Noland,. 



Here is the link to our fanfic version: https://www.wattpad.com/story/136016711-back-to-reality  
and here is the link to our podfic version: https://app.box.com/s/8g3mdjzl4zybq1xyef9p5jc6u4oh6r4z


	2. Chapter 1, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We got back to the beginning of chapter one. A new girl, Alanna Dotts walk into her dorm room where she found Aelita stones sobbing on the floor. Why she crying about?

Chapter 1, pt. 2, is read by: Manick as the narrator, Elvish Fangirl as Aelita, Mary Gold as Alanna Dotts, and Thomas Nevitt as Principle Delmas. Audio Edited by JayXSane. To listen to the podfic, click on the link below:

https://app.box.com/s/7q2dwbztwilf8vsabd3opb7qqkaudkj2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1, pt. 2, is read by: Manick as the narrator, Elvish Fangirl as Aelita, Mary Gold as Alanna Dotts, and Thomas Nevitt as Principle Delmas. Audio Edited by JayXSane. To listen to the podfic, click on the link below:
> 
> https://app.box.com/s/7q2dwbztwilf8vsabd3opb7qqkaudkj2


	3. Chapter 1, part 3

https://app.box.com/s/creik0ynsvl3tc34lksw13c3t13zvmqu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1, part 3. Narrated by Manick  
> Character reads by Joshua Halvorsen, Sean M.D., and Mary Gold/Hutchinson
> 
> Audio edited by Josh/JayXSane.
> 
> Written and intro by me, Addison Noland @TeamAddison
> 
> Simple Plan and Code Lyoko started in 2K and ended in the 2K. In the series, William mentioned how he got expel from his old school when he vandalized the school ground with love poems. "Love can make you do stupid things." And William Dunbar was a love attic. So, for our fanfic I thought, what if William done more than love poems? He could also sing love songs which that might also fit William description but the creators probably decided to cut that for creative and business reasons. It has been years since I listen to Shut Up and want to share my favorite 2K song with my followers. A couple years ago, Sean M.D. told me this was going to be his new favorite song. Please go listen to their song and jam! Jam until the thoughts of COVID-19 fly out of your ear.
> 
> Here is the link to the podfic audio:
> 
> https://app.box.com/s/creik0ynsvl3tc34lksw13c3t13zvmqu


	4. Chapter 1, part 4

https://app.box.com/s/fsj4r1vfzp6lfvj1615pkagmd2ockkgd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here! The moment we all been waiting for. The end of the 4 parts of chapter 1. Josh has worked really hard on editing this podfic. It's very dramatic, I'm telling you, it's jaw-dropping. You're going to love it or jump out of your seats for this. I would recommend putting on Bluetooth headsets in case you literally jump out of your seats.  
> On the side-note, we also create an teaser for the podfic all I can said is, I'm thinking about uploading on two platform. More info on it will be mentioned on the next chapter upload.
> 
> Also, Team Addison will be uploading more comic dub content on their YouTube channel. Check out our dubs before the new ones release.

**Author's Note:**

> This podfic is narrated by Manick  
> Character Read by: Zhespy as Yumi, Sean M.D as Odd/Joe (O.C.), JayXSane as William, Elven Fangirl as Aelita, Dolly Strawberry as Sissi, PrestoPuma as Jim, Mary Gold/Hutchinson as Alanna Dotts (O.C.), Magic Kaito as Cassy Stem (O.C.), and Thomas Nevitt as Principle Delmas.
> 
> *We have worked on this project for three years but I can finally say, "We're finished" This was a group effort and I am proud that I get to work with these people who have work hard and dedicated to this podfic.


End file.
